Tease
by The Eccentric
Summary: Why did they think a communal locker room was a bad idea again? Wall-Art


"**Tease"**

_Written: 10.14.2011_

* * *

><p>Generally, when all of the members of the team were present at Mount Justice it went without saying that you limit your time in the sole bathroom to the barest minimum. Today should have been no different than any other day, but because of one person it was. Artemis would have absolutely none of it.<p>

"Megan!" she had been waiting for almost twenty minutes for the alien to vacate the only bathroom the team had available in the base. Hitting the metal door roughly with her fist did nothing to alleviate the annoyance she felt. "I just want to take a shower. Give someone else a turn before we all turn thirty!"

"I won't be much longer, Artemis," the Martian's voice was muffled, but audible through the thick metal. "I'm almost done."

"You said that ten minutes ago," Artemis muttered to herself. A soft 'ahem' forced her to look over her shoulder. She was greeted with the leader of their little ragtag team and the youngest (and possibly smartest) member giving her questioning looks.

"What's up, Artemis?" Robin asked casually. Artemis noted that he was just as sweaty as she was so when she did get her shower, it would most likely last a short two minutes. Despite the fact that she was snappy sometimes, she did have courtesy for others unlike some people.

"You seem distressed," Kaldur stated ever-calm, even though he too had just finished working out like Artemis and Robin. He more than anyone probably needed the shower most to rehydrate himself after the demanding work out they had put themselves through.

"Megan won't get out of the bathroom," Artemis replied, irritation laced her voice.

"She can't do that. That's totally unfair," Robin pointed out.

"Perhaps Miss Martian cannot hear you knocking?" Aqualad tried to diffuse what would become a bad situation.

"She heard me well enough to tell me that she was almost done. Twice," Artemis sighed, pushing off the door that she had slouched into when she wasn't beating on the door. Honestly, it wasn't worth getting angry at Megan over the time spent in the bathroom. She genuinely liked the alien girl and would prefer not to pick a fight with Megan when she did choose to leave the bathroom. Knowing herself far too well, Artemis knew that when that door opened she would be irate enough to jump down the sweet Martian's throat. "Whatever. You guys can try for a little bit. I guess I'll just use the locker room."

Robin looked at her in disbelief and Kaldur's eyebrows were closer to his hairline than Artemis had ever witnessed on anyone. She already knew that their shock was due to the fact she wasn't making this into a fight, like she did for everything else. Oh, or it could be the fact that she was actually thinking about using the base's locker room, something none of them dared to do.

The sole locker room had been almost taboo to the team since they had first settled into the whole team thing and into Mount Justice as well. When the Justice League had used the excavated mountain for a headquarters there wasn't nearly as many members as they had now, so it made sense to save the space for two separate locker rooms and utilize that space for something else. Like a bigger gym. Obviously, since the members of the League were older they had fewer issues about sharing a communal locker room with members of the other gender. Or from what Artemis had heard from Ollie and Dinah, most members of the League tended to…well, get around; so that was most likely when the lack of modesty came from on their part.

The team was the complete opposite. Since they were still hormonal and going through puberty, they often skirted around the other gender. They were careful about the things they said or did, and often avoided any physical contact as though it burned. So using the communal locker room was a big no-no for everyone on their team. There were no locks on the outer doors, so you couldn't barricade yourself in and everyone else out while you enjoyed the traditional communal shower found in every single high school locker room. Of course, there were the private stalls, with locks and a small area to undress in, as well if one wasn't feeling too…friendly with the other occupants. Despite the inclusion of the private stalls there was nothing that could be done about the taboo surrounding the locker room. There was nothing that could really shake the fact that it was still a co-ed communal shower.

Artemis had grabbed her toiletries and a towel from her room (green, to show that it was one of hers) because if she was going to do this then she would at least enjoy the shower and get clean. Normally, when she worked out and showered here, she would simply rinse off the sweat and grim and put on a change of clothes until she went home later that day and could properly wash off. She knew that it was weird, but she was indeed a girl and she was a girl that didn't like to stink if she could help it; though as she stood in front of the oddly menacing door labeled "Locker Room" she wasn't really sure if she could stand to help it this time. She pulled the door open after a moment of regarding it closely, rolling her eyes at her immaturity. Honestly, it wasn't like anyone else would use the communal showers so she had nothing to worry about.

If Artemis had to describe what she felt walking into the room, she would definitely have to borrow Robin's bastardized word and say that she felt completely and totally whelmed. It was almost reminiscent of Gotham North's Locker Rooms, except in better condition. The long rectangular room's walls were lined with open lockers that were reminiscent of individual cubbies that were large enough for a person to sit in, but that hadn't stopped them from installing a wide wooden bench along the middle of the room. As she moved to the middle of the room she caught a glimpse of an open archway to her left opposite of where she stood, assuming it was where the showers were placed, she turned her attention back to the lockers. While most of them had no plate labeling whose things belong where, she noticed that a few of the plates bore names. Moving closer to the first labeled locker she saw, she snickered to herself as she read 'Miss Martian' above the open locker. Moving down the line of lockers, looking at only the nameplates above her head she found her locker in the corner of the room. She glanced over and saw Aqualad's on the end of the perpendicular wall, noting that they must have been place in alphabetical order. She sat her things down inn her allotted space and began to undress when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

**They had actually expected them to use a co-ed locker room.**

Artemis scoffed as she deposited her still slightly sweat dampened clothing into the locker before wrapping herself in the towel. With one hand she held tight to the towel and with the other she grabbed the shower caddy filled with female shower products. She sighed at the peaceful atmosphere the empty room gave off; the air was still and undisturbed, there were no arguing or inquisitive teammates, and the soft pitter-patter of water hitting tile was almost therapu—

Wait. There shouldn't be any water-tile action just yet, not until she got into a stall. She turned to investigate who could be ruining her newfound peace, but before she could take a step towards the showers a soft click broke the almost silence. She waited a few seconds holding her breath, hoping that it was Superboy because God did let it be him, she swore she would be nice to Wally for the rest of the week.

Her breath was released seconds later, disappointed at the wet red-head that stuck his head around the corner. He pulled a face before stepping out in a defensive pose with only a towel hanging loosely around his hips. Artemis almost didn't mind that it hadn't been Superboy, because as long as Kid Flash didn't open his mouth she was perfectly fine with checking out his wet, naked—

"Seriously? What are you doing here?" his tone was defensive already, a cold look on his face. He failed to notice the appraising look she gave him.

"You really have to ruin everything don't you, Flash Boy?" Artemis sighed and began walking towards him, almost sulking. "I just want to take a shower and Megan's hogging the bathroom. Surely your ego doesn't take up all of the stalls, right?"

"You can't shower in here! I'm showering in here!" Wally glared at the girl, feeling his face growing hot at the proximity of being this close to a girl in nothing but a towel. He silently cursed his hormones. "And it would be your ego that takes up all the room, Rent-A-Archer."

"Wouldn't it be 'Rent-_An_-Archer'?" Artemis scoffed out loud and continued past him, careful not to brush his wet shoulder with her own dry one. "Oh and Wally, this is a communal locker room."

Wally glared at her back as she sashayed towards the private stalls and chose one that was only three stalls away from his own. Stomping back to his own already running shower, Wally tore off his towel and loudly shut and locked the door behind him.

"Would you stop being a drama queen, Baywatch?" Artemis's voice floated over the running water of the two stalls. She sounded more relaxed then he had ever heard her sound. "It's not like we're showering together, so there's no need to be defensive about your…inadequacy."

"I'm just annoyed that I have to hear your voice while I'm trying to take a shower," Wally retorted, his own voice bouncing off the tile a little louder than he intended. "And don't make me laugh. Inadequate isn't an accurate description at all."

"Oh that's right. You'd prefer it to be Megan's voice, right?" her voice was still light as she laughed for a moment. "Inadequate isn't? Ooooh, I get it. It's non-existent. That's why you wear your costume so well. You're flat like Ken."

"At least Megan's voice isn't annoying like yours!" Wally tugged on his hair sharply as he responded. He was quickly becoming frustrated, but he would not back down. He was here first. "Flat like Ken? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course it's existent. It's very existent!"

"Oh really? Want to take this to the communal shower and prove it, Flash Boy?" Artemis didn't know if it was the feel of her own hands massaging her sweetly scented shampoo through her hair that caused her voice to lower into a sensual purr that she tended not to use. Immediately after she said it, her face flushed a bright red and she was thankful to be three stalls away from the speedster.

"Wha-what? Of course not!" Wally was momentarily shocked from the low tone that the archer had used, but berated himself in not succeeding with a better comeback. Artemis grinned to herself as she heard the panicked note in Wally's voice and her embarrassment was quickly forgotten instead to focus of making the poor boy uncomfortable.

"You sure, Wally?" Artemis purred once more and when she received no response, she exaggerated a sigh and continued. "You're no fun today, Baywatch."

"I'm not here for your amusement, you know," Wally couldn't help himself as he retorted harshly. He was cursing himself under his breath as his lack of will power when it came to ignoring taunts when he heard it. It was a soft sound, almost inaudible over his cursing and the rhythmic tap of the water. His breath was frozen in his throat and his eyes had widened significantly.

Artemis had just moaned.

"No one said you were, Wally," Artemis made sure to put extra emphasis on his name as it rolled off her tongue, adding a breathy sigh just for fun. She had rinsed the shampoo and was now working on evenly distributing the conditioner throughout her long mane before letting it set, like the directions recommended. At Wally's silence, she improvised, "We normally amuse each other, right?"

"…" Wally had no idea what to say or do. If she was…well, doing what he thought she was over there and talking to him at the same time, he…uh…he really didn't know what he was going to do. The worst part about it is that he thought that it was kind of hot. '_No. Not hot. That's Artemis. It doesn't matter what she's doing with her…uh…self. It is still Artemis. Snap out of it, West! You hate this girl.'_

Another moan; this time it was louder and a little more drawn out. Immediately, Wally's imagination went into overdrive and he thought of her hands skimming lightly along her toned abdomen, down to her shapely hips, and finding their mark when they finally—

Wally groaned out loud at the thought. He glanced down at himself, glaring at his protruding problem.

"Wally?" there was the breathy voice that should not belong to the archer, but it still did.

"What?" he grunted, unhappy with himself, her, and the situation. In his mind, this was not right. In his right mind, he knew that he shouldn't find this sexy in the least or that this shouldn't even be happening, but somehow he did and it was.

"Are you…okay?" Artemis seemed almost hesitant to find out the answer to the question she asked. It took a long pause, but she did receive a reply.

"Not really," just as gruff as the last response. Artemis sighed and almost felt bad for the kid. She had just wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, to tease him a little. Hell, maybe even to make him vacate the co-ed locker room and never come back. She knew she had to stop this now.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She just couldn't. Her voice was the seductive purr once more and she leaned against the tile wall, propping her leg up for better access.

"Maybe stop?" he suggested weakly, a forced laugh falling from his lips.

"Is that really what you want, Wally?" she asked earnestly, her voice back to its normal octave. She squeezed a small amount of her body wash onto her palm before lathering it up along her left leg. Grabbing her razor off the small ledge to her right she slide it over the entirety of her leg multiple times over until the pink tinged foam was gone. She had time to repeat the action with her right leg before she received an answer that almost caused her to slice open her upper thigh.

"No," Artemis was shocked at the defeated tone his voice had taken on. She knew she was stuck. She was mean, but she wasn't that mean. She sat her razor back onto the ledge before it could cause bodily harm because she knew that she would have to see this through.

"Good," Artemis forced herself to moan the word barely loud enough for Wally to hear it, the groan he gave in response confirmed that he had, indeed, heard it loud and clear. She forced her eyes shut as she felt her face heating up once more. She quickly distracted herself with working the conditioner out of her blonde locks. She relaxed and let herself mewl and moan in pleasure when she found a tender part of her scalp that felt particularly nice. She had pretty much tuned out the activities of the other occupant until her heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Artemis."

It was one word that she was accustomed to hearing quite often. Wally said it a lot himself, but the way he said it…no. The way he moaned her name caused a shiver to roll down the length of her spin and transition into a pleasant warmth when it reached her lower back.

Her hands strayed from her hair down the length of her body. One stopping at the small, perky breasts while the other continued on downward. She gasped sharply as her finger sought out and found the small bundle of nerves that made her toes curl. She used one finger to rub it slowly and without too much pressure. The other hand was busy with twisting the pebbled nipple between her thumb and her forefinger. Between the simultaneous stimulation she was giving herself a soft whine slipped from between her lips.

Not even ten feet away, Wally stroked himself roughly, one hand placed on the slick tile in front of him. The grip on his member became tighter as he heard the high pitch noise his companion let out. Forcing himself to take a breath and not become too eager, Wally's next movement was slow and sensual. His fisted hand moved along his length and a low groan ripped from his throat as his thumb moved over the head of his cock quickly as he moved back down to the base.

In his mind, Wally had a picture of Artemis alone in her own shower stall, standing below the scalding water with one hand between her legs. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back the slightest bit, and her back arching sporadically as she found just the right spot.

"God, Artemis," Wally's voice was ragged as though he had gone days without water. The image of Artemis was burned into his mind and it brought hit close to his high.

"Not yet, Wally. Please," Artemis managed faintly. Instead of the low purr her voice had been it was now an octave higher than her normal voice, but much softer as well. Two fingers move almost tentatively into her core, barely able to move because of the tightness. Her thumb eagerly rubs the small nub of nerves as the fingers begin to pump in and out of her tight warmth. She moans softly as she feels the pressure begin to build quickly. Her left hand has given up teasing the hardened peaks of her breasts to help keep her stable. Artemis curled her fingers slightly, hitting a spot inside of her that would be quick to make her see stars. The thrusting of her fingers quickened to a frantic pace, the rapid movement of her thumb becoming erratic.

"Wal-ly," she breathed out and he groaned once more.

He was close and the way she moaned his name he took as a go ahead from the archer. His hand moved in fast, uneven strokes. The muscles in his legs tightened as he felt himself hit his climax; a hoarse moan escaped his throat at this point. Small spasms of pleasure rushed through his body and he did all that he could to prolong the pleasure. The only thing on his mind as he floated, sated physically was the blonde archer.

Artemis was close to counting the stars already when she heard the feral sound Wally had made. A light groan of relief escaped her lips as her muscles tightened and euphoria wracked her body. With one last press to the tingling bundle of nerves, Artemis saw white. Her eyes had rolled back and her back arched tightly. At some point in her high her hand slipped and she slid to her knees, panting.

"Artemis?" Wally's voice was shaky and rather hoarse. It took her a moment, but she composed herself enough to respond.

"Do you always have to finish first, Flash Boy?" there was no malice in her voice and as the warm water still beat down on her, she heard a soft chuckle form his direction.

"What can I say?" the arrogant tone he often used with the alien girl had laced its way into his voice as he replied. "I am the fastest boy alive."

Artemis chuckles to herself, forcing her legs to support her so she can wash of the sweat that she worked up. Rolling her eyes at the irony or sweating in the shower, she switched the temperature gauge all the way to the cold to force her muscles back into working order. After she had rinsed her hair once more, she shut off the faucet and dried as much of the excess water from her body as she could. She sucked the towel tightly , holding it in place with one hand and held her shower caddy with the other. Artemis peeked her head out of the stall door and was met with emptiness. Wally was already gone and Artemis wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She didn't bother putting the sweaty clothes back on since the trek to her designated room wasn't too far. She opted to tuck them into the shower caddy with the rest of her belongings, leaving her shoes for her to retrieve later. Artemis was quick about leaving the locker room and returning back to her room. Being caught in just a towel was far too vulnerable after what had just happened. She made it to her room with no even and the anticipation had built for nothing. She could have sworn that Wally would have popped up somewhere, but he didn't. Immediately, she began to feel remorse towards what had originally started as a little bit of light teasing. She sulked once more as she put on a fresh pair of civilian clothes and left her room.

Her feet took her towards the large living room where the team was relaxing on the couch, a few boxes of pizza on the coffee table in front of them. Wally sat next to Robin, his face already flushing.

"Arty, we almost thought you had drowned!" Robin laughed as he picked up another slice from the box in front of him.

"No, I just decided to take my time," Artemis shrugged, gesturing to her hair. "It kind of takes a while anyways."

"So your shower was satisfactory then?" Kaldur asked pleasantly, in his eerily calm way. As she sat down, Wally's grin caught her eye. A quick wink caused a shy smile to form on her lips.

"Oh. It was definitely the best one I've had in quite some time."

* * *

><p><strong>Er. Wow. This is a really awkward way to break into a new fandom, huh? I'm not really sure if it can be consider smut, to be honest. That's okay though ,right?<strong>

**As I said, I'm new to the YJ Fandom, but I've seen every episode so far and am in love with it. It makes me smile and reminisce about Teen Titans. I'm also brand spanking new to the whole smut-M-rating thing, but I guess I just felt compelled to force my first attempt onto my new OTP, Wall-Art. Simple because they're adorable and they perfectly dynamic in so many wrong way.**

**Ugh. I feel dirty now. Is this normal? **

**But nonetheless, you guys should let me know what you thought.**

**So hit that review button, please?**


End file.
